Amber Riley
Amber Patrice Riley (born February 15, 1986) is an American actress and singer best known for her role on the FOX TV series,' 'Glee, as Mercedes Jones. Biography Early life and career Amber Riley was born in 1986, on February 15. At the age of seventeen, Riley auditioned for American Idol but was turned down by the producers. In 2006, Riley auditioned for the part of Effie White in Dreamgirls, yet was refused because of her age. Riley appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010. Amber graduated from La Mirada High School in 2004. Riley currently plays the role of Mercedes Jones on the hit 'dramedy' Glee. She has sung numerous solos, including Bust Your Windows, Hate on Me, And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Beautiful, Bridge Over Troubled Water, I Look to You and Hell to the No. Her character gets through her school days with her 'diva-style' and stylish clothes. In 2011, Riley received an NAACP Image Award nomination for her portrayal of Mercedes on Glee. She has won a Screen Actors Guild Award for her acting on Glee along with the show's ensemble, and has also been nominated for a Teen Choice Award for her acting on the show. Amber's mother, Tiny, was a member of the choir with whom Mercedes dances in the song Like a Prayer during the 15th episode of the first season. She has guest-starred, along with co-stars, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith, on the Simpsons in one episode. She will return as a recurring cast member for season 5 of Glee along with co-stars Harry Shum Jr. and Mark Salling. She will be participating in the upcoming season of Dancing with the Stars. Filmography Discography Singles Featured singles Trivia *Auditioned for American Idol when she was 18, but she was rejected. *She's best known for being the "prankster" in the Glee Cast. *She's obsessed with shoes. *She loves fish and had one for 3 years. *She loves pizza. *Had never been to New York until Glee sent her. *She gets nervous before singing. *When she heard about the Glee audition, she thought it was just a singing role. *Amber has a tattoo of the "not of this world" (A Christian clothing company) logo on her wrist. *She claims that her “life was made complete” when she performed for President Obama in 2010. *She appeared on Barney & Friends as a child. *She is obsessed with guys who have braces. *One of her favorite things is Oprah. *Her twitter name was originally MsAmberRiley, however, after her account was hacked, she deleted her account. She returned as MsAmberPRiley. *Auditioned for Glee with And I'm Telling You, which song she also sung in Sectionals. *''Nip/Tuck'' creator Ryan Murphy cast her in his failed pilot St. Sass; he later cast her in Glee. *She used to work at the Ikea in Carson, California. They also had singing competitions for the employees and she always won. *She's a light lyric soprano, with her range being F3-C6. *Auditioned in 2006 for the movie Dreamgirls, but was turned down because of her age. *Chord Overstreet thinks of her as the best singer he has ever heard. *Before the panel presentation on Tuesday May 1, she fainted on the red carpet. *Like Naya Rivera, she is also working on a solo album. Music producer Adam Anders who produces Glee's music will also be producing hers. *Appeared on American Idol winner, Fantasia's new album, Side Effects of You. *Will be on the 17th sesaon of Dancing With the Stars. Quotes *''As long as you are being true to yourself, you will always find happiness.'' *''I have great friends around me that are positive and I think that's the key to life is making your own path. Set your own rules because there is no set rule, there is no set look, there is no set anything. You make your own rules in your life. You make your own decisions.'' *''I love myself.'' *''I want to encourage young women to stand up for each other and speak up when they see others in a tough situation.'' *''Shine from the inside out , work on being a person. Dont put so much effort in the outside. Put SOME effort but not at all! '' Source Gallery 1-amber.png|Amber at the premiere of Glee Amberriley.jpg Amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg AmberRiley2.jpg Amberrileyglee.jpg Amberseason2.jpg Glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Amber.jpg|Amber on a Glee commercial as Mercedes Mercedes572-1521657 100 100.jpg Mercedes colours.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382670-520-580.jpg ar8.jpg ar7.jpg ar6.jpg ar5.jpg ar4.jpg ar3.jpg ar2.jpg ar1.jpg 6a0120a4cd181a970b012876b7e656970c-800wi.jpg 9th-annual-butterfly-ball.jpg 0325-01-dress-for-anything li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress_fa.jpg|Riley at the premiere of Glee amber riley.jpg amber-riley.jpg|at premiere of glee Amber-Riley NAACPs 2011.jpg AmberRiley SagAwards Jan10.jpg amber-riley-black-prom-hair.jpg amber-riley-hair.jpg|Amber Riley at the Grammy Awards Amber-Riley-yearbook-435x580.jpg fct_amber_riley 16kn4mu-16kn4nj.jpg|Amber with a tattoo on her back images123.jpg gleelive09.jpg normal arnet_april26 02.jpg normal arnet_Essence032011 1.jpg normal arnet_essenceshoot 5.jpg normal arnet_ewouttakes 1.jpg tumblr lfciunJTDz1qau977o1 500.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-amber-riley-glee-3d-premiere-03.jpg tumblr lrqu12CEId1qd53kgo1 400.jpg ARiley 300111003102544.jpeg Amber-costume.jpg tumblr ltx3df0LWY1qk5c1ro8 500.jpg amber-riley-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 amber-riley-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo2 500.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo1 250.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o10 400.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o2 500.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzkvqsPszf1qhw005o1 500.jpg AmJEBh2CEAE0J8J.jpg|Amber with the other Glee girls amby.jpg tumblr_m2lojy9PCW1qdlrqyo1_250.png Noway.jpg Portal-mercedes.jpg amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Amber.jpg Glee Girlz.JPG GleeLive.JPG Glee Gang.JPG Ballad11.jpg Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.png Glee l.jpg glee_06-amber-psa 0339_lyfr.jpg New-directions-photo 502x347.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg x factor.jpg Tots.jpg glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg grammy_arrivals_amber riley.jpg SING Glee.png Take Me Or Leave Me.png Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg Kurt Mercedes Vogue Friends.jpg Santades.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Mercedes&Mini.jpg Lea, amber, dianna cover marie claire.jpg Marie-Claire-Amber-Riley.jpg ImagesCAW9RVWR-glee-20022.jpg 320px-Tes3.jpg 228874_229927203709913 212619538774013 578819 5887731 n.jpg 252002_229912480378052 212619538774013 578755 1173079 n.jpg 252150_229927517043215 212619538774013 578827 2992766 n.jpg tumblr_lr9ui85OwH1r0ifcwo1 500.jpg AmberRileyfloraldress.jpeg AmberRileyFloor.jpeg AmberRileyFRINGE.jpeg AMBERRILEY!.jpeg amber_riley_marie_claire.jpg amberrileypretty.jpeg amberrileyfinger.jpeg amberrileyblue.jpeg amberrileypink.jpeg amberrileyblackstrip.jpeg amberrileypurple.jpeg amber-riley-adele-300x300.jpg amberrileymagazine.jpeg amberrileykitchen.jpeg 0325-01-dress-for-anything li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress fa.jpg 1-amber.png Amber-Riley-Essence-Magazine-March-2011-2-570x748.jpg Amber-Riley NAACPs 2011.jpg Amber-riley-hair.jpg Amber-riley.jpg AmberRiley SagAwards Jan10.jpg Tumblr lfciunJTDz1qau977o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqu12CEId1qd53kgo1 400.jpg mjones.jpg mercedesboa.jpg beautifulmercedes.jpg images-4.jpg images-5.jpg kurtcedes.jpg images-7.jpg images-9.jpg images-10.jpg images-11.jpg images-12.jpg images-13.jpg images-14.jpg images-15.jpg images-16.jpg images-18.jpg images-19.jpg images-20.jpg images-21.jpg images-23.jpg images-22.jpg images-24.jpg images-25.jpg images-26.jpg images-27.jpg images-28.jpg images-29.jpg images-30.jpg images-31.jpg images-32.jpg images-33.jpg images-34.jpg images-35.jpg images-36.jpg images-37.jpg images-38.jpg images-39.jpg images-40.jpg mercedesseason3.jpg MercedesRHISLY.png MercedesTPPP.png MercedesTPPP2.png MercedesYCS.png MercedesIKAG.png MercedesSugarSIWS.png MercedesHOTS.png MercdesSIWS.png MercedesHOTS3.png MercedesHOTS2.png MercedesAIWFCIY5.png MercedesAIWFCIY4.png MercedesAIWFCIY3.png MercedesAIWFCIY2.png MercedesRoryEMC.png MercedesMFT.png MercedesEMC43.png DWLY18.png DWLY16.png DWLY13.png DWLY12.png DWLY11.png DWLY7.png DWLY6.png DWLY1.png DWLY5.png DWLY4.png B:H2.png DontWannaLoseYou.png Tumblr lz296alX5K1qb0soy.png IWALY21.png IWALY19.png IWALY17.png IWALY16.png IWALY12.png IWALY11.png IWALY9.png IWALY7.png IWALY5.png IWALY4.png IWALY2.png IWALY1.png tumblr_lzkvqsPszf1qhw005o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o2_500.jpg tumblr_lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o10_400.jpg tumblr_lzker2xVz61qh0jufo1_250.jpg Realartcedes.gif tumblr_lzker2xVz61qh0jufo2_500.jpg amber-riley-sag-makeup-2011.jpg MercedesAF.png AM.jpg|Amber Riley 013xcvbnm.jpg 001xcvbnm,.jpg Mercedes2.jpg AMberRileyMakeover2.jpg Amber-riley-glee-twilight-de.jpg Amber-Riley-42nd-NAACP-Image-Awards.jpg Kevin+McHale+Amber+Riley+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+IXOW8 7d-ngl.jpg Amber-Riley323.jpg AmberRg.png 001~319.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Tumblr mb3uecCPSe1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4hu7cKa21qcmakyo2 500.png Tumblr mb40g2XR281qhh5fko1 500.jpg amberxsdf.jpg MercedesJones111111.jpg AmberRX.jpg R600x600f.jpg ADNinDC.jpg|Obama's Children Concert AmberDc1.jpg AmberDC2.jpg AmberDC.jpg AmberSAG.jpg JASAG.jpg McRileySAG.png Tumblr mhbihcqEcD1r4pjuko1 250.gif Amber42r.jpg Amber402.jpg Amber434r.jpg Amber4223.jpg Ambere533.jpg tumblr_mlz2zdcVct1r9j23to1_500.jpg AmberProm04.jpg AmberRileyAI2.jpg AmberRileyAI1.jpg AmberRileyAI.jpg Tumblr mnvs2tsYWI1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg IMG 1292.jpg IMG 1288.jpg IMG_1290.jpg|Amber's secret to happiness Tumblr mob90yk44D1qjmhqeo1 1280.jpg 9b2135e2d4a911e29a8f22000a9f195b 7.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo4 250.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo1 250. 174595068.jpg 101735PCN Riley03.jpg 101735PCN Riley05.jpg 174595047.jpg 174595072.jpg 174595062.jpg BL712UZCMAAuRbg.jpg BMbg86iCIAI8ki8.jpg BNZd-xGCMAAKZEo.jpg 2013 Teen Choice Awards.jpg Amber 2013 TChoice Awards.jpg Amber 2013 TCAs.jpg 95e4b4f803b311e3a08722000a1f91ab 7.jpg|Been at it since 5am but at least we got to shoot outside in this beautiful weather. (Apparently I was in the background of a scene I'm not in while taking this picture hehehehe oopsy!) Tumblr ms006mLnxV1qbdepdo1 500.jpg 4b113e5a10d411e39ad222000a1f97a2_7.jpg 081e619610d311e384fa22000a1f9c87_7.jpg Tumblr msqb2yCIfE1qbdepdo1 500.jpg AmberRileyDWTS.jpg BUZBGzZCcAE9lyA.jpeg Videos External links * * *Amber Riley's Tumblr Category:Actors